Fire apparatuses may be configured as rear-mount aerial fire apparatuses or mid-mount aerial fire apparatuses. Further, such fire apparatuses may be configured as quint configuration fire apparatuses including an aerial ladder, a water tank, a water pump, ground ladder storage, and hose storage. The weight of such fire apparatuses are often quite high to accommodate the considerable extensible length of the aerial ladder. However, a high gross vehicle weight may exceed some state vehicle weight regulations.